Bufandas ¡Nada Tiene sentido!
by MenmaAction - kun
Summary: Si creían que lo han visto todo en cuanto a historias raras y sin sentido, es porque no conocen ésta historia. El OneShot más bizarro, loco, tonto, torpe y sin sentido jamás visto en Si no tienen capacidad mental de leer algo fuerade la lógica, recomiendo no ver esta historia. Solo para el mero entretenimiento. Tomen lo como algo chistoso.


Bufandas:

Nada tiene sentido!

By Menma - kun

(Mundo alternativo al nínja. Los personajes son de la serie Naruto, creados por Masashi Kishimoto, no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. Historia del genero de Comedia. Única y llanamemte para el disfrute de los lectores.

Advertencia: Contenido extremadamente bizarro y SIN sentido. Favor entender y tomarlo como una ocasión para reír. Inspirado en las películas norteamericanas de Scary Movie y Una Película Épica).

 **Los diálogos en negrilla pertenecen al narrador.** _Los que aparezcan en cursiva son flsahbacks de los personajes en el desarrollo de la historia._

 **En una ciudad cualquiera, que NO es Nueva York, vive una chica de origen nipón llamada Hinata. Su padre la trajo a vivir a los EE. UU. junto a su hermana menor Hanabi desde los 12 años; actualmente es una hermosa joven de 19 años. Dulce, amable, alegre, un poco tímida y extremadamente** **obsesionada** **enamorada de un chico perteneciente a la primera generación de jovenes nipón-americanos (de padres de los dos países: uno(a) americano(a) y el(la) otro(a) japones(a); Naruto Uzumaki. Cuando estaba cerca de él su corazón latía con una intensidad que ella no podía explicar con claridad. La primera vez que se conocieron tuvo su primer** **orgasmo** **desmayo con solo verlo. Eso fué a sus 13 años y siguió "desmayandose" hasta los 15, cuando tuvo el valor suficiente de** **espiarlo** **hablarle y así se hicieron amigos**.

 _En realidad casi es descubierta por Naruto escribiendole en sus cuadernos las iniciales de sus nombres con corazones en medio, y como pretexto, le dijo que necesitaba unos apuntes y que si podía ayudarla con algunas clases y Naruto se la creyó al confiar en su cara de inocente y aceptó._

 **Con frecuencia salían juntos de la escuela puesto que vivían cerca y tomaban el mismo camino y para ella eso era su felicidad, pues así disfrutaba el camino mirando su** **trasero** **rostro tan singular con tres marcas a cada lado de sus mejillas. Pero la mejor parte y a la vez la mas triste, era al llegar hasta su casa, que estaba antes de la de ella. Naruto se despedía con una gran sonrisa genuina y dócil y a veces, le daba un beso en la mejilla, puesto que esos saludos eran muy comunes allí, pero para ella, en sus primeros meses viviendo allá, sintió como una fuerza envolvió su cuerpo, provocandole** **sangrados nasales** **mariposas en el estomago, que ella sabía muy bien como disimular. Nada que un buen pañuelo y un "repentino" estornudo no pudieran resolver.**

 _La primera vez que él la besó, no se lavó ese lado de la cara en dos meses, hasta que tuvo que hacerlo por obligación debido a que era ya evidente la sucieza y el mal olor. Tuvo que cambiar su estrategia después de eso y a base de malos chistes y bromas, se acercaba a él a que su aroma se quedara pegado a ella y a los cuales, Naruto no se daba cuenta._

 **Volviendo al presente, Hinata se encontraba en su clase de técnica vocal ensayando junto a Hanabi que tocaba el violín en la casa Hyuga, su casa; su padre contrató un profesor de musica privado para que ellas entraran a un conservatorio en Suiza en una audición que seria en tres meses. Hanabi tocaba su instrumento mientras Hinata se distraía de costumbre en ciertas partes. No podía evitarlo. No dejaba de pensar en Naruto y su mas gran temor era alejarse de él. Debido a la presión que Hiashi, su padre hacia, y sus constantes regaños y sermones sobre los Hyuga, el orgullo y demás cosas canales, Hinata empezó a experimentar un extraño trastorno de bipolaridad.**

Oye tu. ¿Que diablos estás haciendo? -

¡Ehhh!- el susto de Hinata fué fuerte. Mas por el hecho de escuchar la voz, era que esa era su misma voz.

¡¿Por que carajos no vas y lo buscas?! ¡Dile de una vez lo que sientes! ¡No te quedes callada! ¡Deja de ponerte tan tímida que eso me enferma! - volvió a decir... ¿su voz?

 **Hinata se acerco al espejo de su habitación muy consternada. Caminando muy lentamente, mirando su reflejo que extrañamente no se movía igual que su silueta. Era exactamente igual a ella pero tenia un aura completamente distinto, y su vestimenta era un tanto peculiar y exhibicionista: Suéter blanco abierto, top de latex negro cubriendo solo los senos, pantalón de tela color lila pegado a sus caderas mostrando su cintura, tacones de talón grueso color negro y... ¿maquillaje**?

¿El espejo... me estás hablando...?-

¿A quien carajos le estás diciendo espejo? ¡Soy tu, Hinata!

¿Q-Que... Q-Que...? Ehhh... -

 **Pero antes de desmayarse, unos brazos la sujetaron de atrás evitando la caída, ala vez que sintió un...**

 ***bofetada***

¿Ehhh... Que... M-Me acabas de... golpear? -

¡Escuchame muy bien! Esto en realidad me duele mas a mi que a ti. Es la primera vez que alguien me golpea. ¡Y no me puedo creer que haya sido yo misma quien lo haya hecho! ¡Me enfada en solo pensar que golpee mi propio cuerpo! -

¿Q-Que? ¡E-Espera! ¡F-Fuiste tu quien me acaba de pegar una bofetada!-

Si, es verdad. Fui yo. Pero... Podría decir que también esa bofetada te la pegaste tu. -

¿Q-Que...? No entiendo...-

Miralo por ti misma -

 **Hinata observó la mejilla de su "reflejo" y encontró que tenia un colorado fuerte en el mismo lado del rostro donde ella recibió el golpe.**

¿Q-Quien eres tu? - dijo sorprendida

¿No te lo dije? Yo soy Tú, Hinata. Soy tu otra mitad, la otra parte de ti. Muchos le dicen la parte oscura de la persona, aunque creo que en tu caso no estarían tan equivocados, digo... En nuestro caso. 7-7-

¿C-Como? ¿P-Pero como es... Como es posible que...?-

¡Ask! ¡Eres muy lenta! Deberías dejar de sorprendente por todo. La vida es ruda y no es nada fácil. ¡Tienes que volverte igual o mas ruda si quieres lograr lo que quieres! -

P-Pero eso es... No es posible... E-Esto... Tu.. Yo... Como es que existes... No...-

¡Stop! ¡Calmate! ¿ok? No se tampoco cómo pasó. Probablemente estas pasando por una presión muy fuerte del exterior y de alguna manera eso hizo que yo esté aquí. El caso es, que voy a controlarte y apoderarme de tu ser.-

¿¡Q-Que!?-

Aunque a decir verdad, este también es mi ser. Pero la vida decidió que tu debías ser quien lo controle. La verdad es que eso me hizo rabiar como el demonio, pero, terminé aceptando la decisión y tolerar que tu tomases el mando de nuestra persona. Hinata. Ese es nuestro nombre, lo que somos nosotras. Tu y yo, Yo y tu, ¡Somos la misma persona! ¿Entiendes?-

E-Entiendo... Algo. P-Pero, ¿C-Como es eso que me vas a controlar?-

Bueno, básicamente, ahora que has entrado en este estado, podemos intercambiarnos. Antes tenias el control de todo y nadie externo ni interno podía quitarte del dominio, las voces de tus emociones y sentimientos solo podían hablar contigo internamente y tratar de influenciarte. Como tu contra parte, yo estaba presa en tu interior y me paseaba en tus memorias y vivencias. Algunas veces me he querido manifestar por situaciones importantes de tu vida en las que he querido salir y reaccionar por ti; pero ahora, puedes dejar a voluntad tu ser y así permitirme ocupar yo tu lugar. -

 **Hinata entendió muchas cosas de su vida, puesto que empezó a recordar vestigios de su pasado en los cuales, sentía una rara sensación en su interior, a lo cual ella solo daba a su conciencia, como la explicación a esas sensaciones, que ahora, tenia forma y estaba en cuerpo presente delante suyo.**

¿Que es lo que deseas?-

¿Ehhh? ¿A qué viene eso?-

¿Amas a Naruto, no?-

¡¿Ehhhhhhhhh?!-

Oye, no tienes que ocultarlo. ¡Es inutil! Acuerdate que Yo soy Tu. También se de las cosas que has hecho a solas cuando piensas en el.

¿¡Queeeeeeee!? ¡Noooooooo¡ ¡E-Eso es... E-Eso eso...! /

Tranquila. Yo también siento lo mismo que Tu. Es el chico que amamos, ¿no? No podría juzgarte por eso. De algunas cosas si, pero de esto no podría, aunque se que es un pecado, no me arrepiento. Espero que tu tampoco, porque sino te daré otra bofetada.-

No, es decir, yo... Es que nunca creí hablar con alguien de estas cosas. Yo, me siento mal, pero es de pensar que sea una mala persona por sentir y hacer estas cosas por la persona que quieres.-

No tienes que avergonzarte. Estás, no, ESTAMOS enamoradas de ésa persona. De hecho, esta ha sido la cosa que mas he consentido de ti de todos nuestra vida.-

Ahhhh...-

Y la que también te influenció y te hizo caer en ese pecado la primera vez. :p

¡Oye! :-0

¡Jajaja!-

=( -

Te propongo algo. Permiteme ocupar tu lugar y te demostraré que puedo cambiar tu vida. Vivirás sin remordimientos y tendrás lo que mas deseas, y mas aun... Serás feliz, seremos felices.

¿E-Estás segura?-

¡Por supuesto! No haré nada lo suficientemente malo cono para ir a la cárcel. Al menos no por ahora. -

Ahhhhhh... Etto... No... Yo no...-

¿Acaso quieres seguir con esta vida tal como la llevas?

Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... ...¡De acuerdo!-

¡That's right! ¡Empecemos entonces!-

 **Y así, al día siguiente, a la High School Musical apareció Hinata, con un nuevo y muy rebelde look. Se cortó un poco el cabello, se maquilló, la mirada fría y penetrante, con una ropa que hacia resaltar sus pechos, mostrando su esculpido abdomen y cintura, que contoneaba al caminar, con una chupeta que venia comiendo en el camino, lamiéndolo y degustandolo, que todo el que la veía pasar se quedaba boquiabierto y con el** **pene** **animo exaltado. Todos los hombres quedaron perplejos, mirando sus** **tetas** **piernas, también descubiertas, por un short ajustado que hacia ver abultado sus** **nalgas** **(no se que invertar aquí).**

 **La gente quedó muy sorprendida con el cambio radical de actitud de Hinata. Era como otra persona. Su sentado de piernas cruzadas, dejando poco a la imaginación, desconcentrando a mas de uno mirándole ciertas partes; rechazando vilmente la llegada masiva y recurrente de pretendientes luego de su transformación** **hentai** **espectacular, humillando a los noobsters con bullying inofensivo por sus declaraciones amorosas; llendo invitada a toda fiesta que los chicos le hacían siempre que hubiera alcohol de por medio; golpeando hasta dejar inconscientes a todo maldito morboso** **puto** **que quisiera aprovecharse de ella a punta de artes marciales pese a ser una mujer. Indomable, fuerte, rebelde, áspera, un tanto grosera y vulgar, le valían nada las normas y el sistema a su alrededor.**

 **Su padre y su hermana sintieron su cambio. Su padre la amenazó con desheredarla si continuaba así, pero Hinata lejos de hacerlo, se marchó ese mismo día de la casa donde un amigo de su salón, no sin antes revelarse a su padre y por fin gritarle lo que pensaba y lo que ella sentía en su corazón, que en otro momento, Hiashi podría haberle pegado a su hija, pero el contrario de eso, quedó anonadado de su actitud y reflexionó en sus palabras. Hanabi, no pudo hablar. El estado de shock en que quedo luego de escuchar a su hermana mayor la mandó a otro planeta. Y mas aún luego de las únicas palabras que le dirigió antes de irse:**

 _ **Hanabi-**_

 _ **Umphhh...-**_

 _ **Te gané :p-**_

 _ **...-**_

 **Al ver cerrar la puerta de su casa, Hanabi no supo que decir, pero extrañamente sintió una ira interna. No podía descifrar si era en contra su hermana, pero pareciera que si. Porque sintió que algo dentro de ella se agitó al escuchar esas palabras y se sintió extraña.**

 **Pero el mas impactado fué Naruto. Quien al ver a la nueva Hinata, antes de que el dijera algo al menos, ella se le abalanzó encima, besándolo descarada y apasionadamente frente a toda la escuela, mandando al demonio cuanto burlón quisiera molestarla ante la escena. Y aunque Naruto trató de tener compostura y reclamarle al respecto, muy lejos de prestarle atención, Hinata se le declaró seria, penetrante y acechadora. Pero con una franqueza y seguridad que nunca había visto en ella, confesandole su amor y sentimientos hacia el.**

¡Escuchame bien, Naruto! ¡Te amo! ¡Me gustas demasiado! ¡Y quiero ser yo la que se quede contigo el esto de mis días! No me importa el mundo ni nada si tu estas conmigo. ¡Asi que piensalo rápido, porque aunque me muera por tí, no voy a esperarte toda la vida! ¡Tienes competencia, Y FUERTE! Empezando por tu mejor amigo Sasuke; que ayer me propuso llevarme a las Vegas una semana el y yo a solas, imaginandote las cosas que me hablo al oído que me haría, que apuesto tu sabrás que son. -

¿Q-Que Queeeeeeeee?-

Así que YA lo sabes. Muevete rápido o me vas a perder para siempre. Eres un tanto Tonto, ¿lo sabias? Pero aunque Tonto, eres el hombre por el que yo daría mi vida, Naruto.-

 **Y así amigos, esto es lo que sucedió luego de esta candente confesión:**

 **Naruto se avispó y POR FIN comprendió las** **depravaciones** **sentimientos de hinata hacia el.**

 **Descubrió que todas las veces que coincidían sus salidas con Hinata el la calle o la escuela era por** **el trabajo de inteligencia y espionaje de localización satelital por GPS y rastreo de llamadas** **simple y mera casualidad.**

 **Hinata hizo desaparecer a Sakura Haruno. Resulto que ella era la ex-novia de Naruto y de nuevo se le acercó para engatusarlo. Un día Sakura, misteriosamente dejó de venir a la escuela. Hasta el día de hoy no hay noticias de su paradero. La policía sigue buscando. Cualquier información que ustedes sepan, será de gran ayuda.**

 **Naruto no sabe lo de Sakura. Es el mayor secreto que Hinata le guarda. Y se lo piensa llevar a la tumba.**

 **...**

 **(Si, ya, lo diré)**

 **¡Hinata y Naruto tuvieron sexo salvaje y desenfrenado!**

 **¿¡Contentos!?**

 **Hanabi descubrió que posee la misma habilidad que Hinata y también puede cambiar de personalidad. Ahora chantajea a su padre para que la deje ser libre y escojer lo que ella quiere hacer en el ámbito de los principios y valores a cambio de no volverse** **una puta** **otra persona.**

 **Hiashi** **fué obligado a** **pudo comprender que la felicidad de sus hija es más importantes que sus sueños frustrados del pasado y aceptó la relación de Hinata con Naruto y consintió su matrimonio. (** _En realidad ellos no se cuidaron y ahora Hinata tenía dos meses de embarazo, y Hiashi lo supo)._

 **Durante la boda aparecieron 50** **golfas** **chicas, (y dos princesos: Orochimaru y Kabuto), vestidas de novia, las cuales irrumpieron en la iglesia, exigiendo casarse con Naruto porque** **querían quitarle la herencia que le dejaron sus padres** **lo amaban. Hinata las mató a sangre fría en una escena digna de un anime gore sin censura.**

 **Cuando la Policía fué a arrestar a Hinata, se cambió la personalidad y volvió a ser la Hinata de un principio. Al ver los oficiales la timidez de ella y los asustadizos ojos color perla, se conmovieron y la dejaron ir, pese a tener su vestido ensangrentado, con el cuchillo AUN en la mano y los cadáveres de sus víctimas en medio de todos.**

 **Solo por rellenar puesto, fueron invitados mágicamente Goku, Monkey D. Luffy, Inuyasha, Haruka El Incestuoso rompe-ovarios, Korra** **la que le terminó en Yuri** **, Natsu (que no me agrada para nada), Sinichi y su parásito Migi, y como unos tres personajes más que no menciono porque me da flojera.**

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre. Fin.


End file.
